The present disclosure relates generally to the field of data storage, and more particularly to memory module data storage.
Dual in-line memory modules (hereinafter “DIMMs”) may include one or more memory chips (e.g., Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM)) for data storage. DRAM is commonly included in DIMMs due to its relatively high-performance and low-cost. DRAM chips may include a plurality of integrated circuits and capacitors for data storage. The capacitors of each DRAM cell may store a charge, which may correspond to a bit storage value (e.g., 0, 1).